


Study Buddy (Druggy Buddy)

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Sex, OT4, Overprotective, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Studying, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: They're supposed to be studying, but with Jamie trying out a new drug and the others being a little bit... preoccupied, they doubt that any studying is going to get done in their current state of mind;
Relationships: Abigail "Aff" Flowers/Sasha Murasaki/Cameron Solomon/Jamie Wrenly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Study Buddy (Druggy Buddy)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go in a different direction but I like this too much to change it so you guys are stuck with this. I wish I was good enough to write smut but I'm happy with this haha. Also, I would never take drugs, but there's something about the act of taking/ people being under the influence of drugs and alcohol, you know? I don't know, this was fun to write haha. I know we haven't met Jamie's mum or been to their house, but I tried to make their mum busy and brisk but not mean, you know?? She might come off as a bitch but really she's got a lot to do and she's probably late for work, you know?? And I was GOING to make their house nondescript, but then I added stairs, and because I wrote that wh I hope you enjoy it x

There was a feeling of unease as Aff worked overtime in their father’s liquor store as they waited for Sasha and Cameron to arrive. It wasn’t like they were ashamed of them or anything, but Sam didn’t trust their friends, not after what happened with Amanda and the dopping of the criminal charges and all that. Sam blamed the others for what had happened, refusing to believe that Aff would act on their own no matter how hard they tried to convince him that the opposite was true. 

But today, Aff had warned their dad that they were having visitors, and though he didn’t like it, Sam had relented. Jamie wasn’t coming over, because Sam liked Jamie least of all, and the last thing that Aff needed was for their dad to be suspicious. So, over-time it was, and honestly, it was the best punishment that ever could have ever asked for. Their dad really was the best dad in the world.

Aff was manning the front desk while their dad stocked the shelves when the annoying tone of the bell rang through the store as it let out its monotone tune to announce the arrival of new customers. Aff looked up from the register, half-expecting it to be some random member of the Cinderbrush community and they prepared their welcome speech with a half-hearted delivery and was pleasantly surprised to be met with the glorious sight of Sasha and Cameron, holding hands and each wearing a beaming grin on their faces. “Oh, hi guys,” Aff greeted as they watched the new arrivals enter the store and lean against the counter. “I’m glad to see you. I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Cameron grinned before he looked both ways as if checking for cars before he crossed the street. “So uh… you ready to get out of here?”

There was nothing Aff wanted to do more in the world to say yes, but there was still that black cloud hanging heavy over their head. “Uh, you know what, I would love to, but uh... I still haven’t actually told my dad that we’re going yet.”

Sasha’s eyes widened as Cameron choked on his spit. “You haven’t? What do you mean? Why the hell not?”

“Aff?” Came their dad’s voice as he turned the corner, holding an empty crate in his arms. When he caught sight of the new visitors to the store, he froze in his tracks and his face hardened like slowly crystalizing ice. “What’s going on here?”

“Uh, hi, Mr Flowers,” Cameron tried, but that didn’t make their dad’s face any softer. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?”

Ignoring Cameron, Sam turned away from him to face Aff just as Sasha elbowed him subtly in the ribs. “Aff, what on earth is going on here?”

Really, Aff knew deep down that this would happen and that they should have practised what they were going to say beforehand, but they were just so excited with the prospect of seeing their friends again that they hadn’t considered that their dad might say no. Fiddling with the hem of their uniform, Aff took a deep breath, partially to stall for time, partially to steel their nerves. “Dad, Jamie invited us over to their house to study, and I said I’d go. I mean, I really do have a lot of homework and I miss them a lot, so I thought that it would be fun to kill two birds with one stone. Uh, metaphorically at least. There will be no killing.”

Sam still didn’t look convinced and he narrowed his eyes at Aff as if looking into their very soul. “The last time you said that you were going to hang out and do homework at a friends house, you snuck off to go to a party and that friend got killed. Now, I’m not saying that you had anything to do with it, but it seems mighty conspicuous that the exact same scenario is happening again. And this Jamie… I don’t trust that kid.”

“But it’s about time that I got myself some friends though, right?” Aff persisted. “I mean, it’s not like we’re going to leave their house at all. We’re going to hang out, do some homework, maybe watch a movie if we finish early enough, and then come home. I promise I won’t do anything… I don’t know. Illegal.”

When it was obvious that Sam wasn’t going to budge, Sasha cleared her throat and interrupted politely. “If it’s any consolation, Mr Flowers, Jamie’s mum works at the police station, so she’s got a very good chance of keeping us under close watch.”

His head turned to look at her before Sasha had even finished speaking, and he raised an eyebrow at the information. “You’re telling me that Jamie’s mother is a police officer?”

There was an awkward pause as the kids tried to figure out what to say, but it was Cameron who spoke first. “Yes,” he said. “One hundred per cent. Absolutely.” Sasha smiled as Cameron spoke, and afraid of giving anything away by speaking, Aff just nodded vigorously in agreement.

Defeated, Sam sighed and placed the empty crate on the counter. He ran a hand down his face and Aff waited in tense anticipation until… “Fine,” he said eventually. “Only because you’ve been working so much overtime and trying to make it up to me for lying to me. But I’m going to get Jamie’s mums phone number, and if I hear a single thing about any of you kids getting into trouble…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence as Sasha reached over and hooked her arm in Aff’s, running her fingers over the soft flesh of the back of their hand. Aff felt a blush rise to their cheeks. “Don’t worry, Mr Flowers. We’ll keep out of trouble.”

“Thanks, Dad, you’re the best,” Aff called out over their shoulder to their exhausted looking father as Sasha dragged them out of the store after Cameron.

When they reached Jamie’s house in a clamour or vehicles driving up the gravel driveway and the sudden silence of dying engines, they were surprised to see Jamie’s mum’s car in the driveway. They all stood there for a moment in silence, looking between the car and each other, before Aff spoke. “Uh… is this going to be a problem, do you think?”

“I have no idea,” Cameron admitted before shrugging and marching his way to the front door. “I’ve never met her.”

As Sasha followed after him, Aff felt their brain going into overdrive as they almost tripped over their feet in their haste. “Wait, what do you mean you’ve never met her?”

Cameron had already knocked on the door when they arrived, and Aff had bearly set foot on the doormat before the door was pulled open with a loud creaking noise and a tall, wiry woman opened the door with her hair tied up in a bun and a frown pinching her brows together. “Hello?” she asked. “Can I help you? If you’re selling something, you might as well leave now because I’m not buying.”

“No, no, we’re not here to sell you anything, Mrs…” Sasha tried, expecting Jamie’s mum to give Sasha her first name, but instead, she only frowned and her eyes narrowed further.

“Wrenly. Mrs Wrenly,” she said. “What do you want?”

“Uh, Mrs Wrenly, hi,” Cameron tried, a little nervous now. “We’re friends with your kid… Jamie? We go to school with them?”

The closed-off, angry look on her face faded for a moment as she cocked her head to the side, “Oh,” she said. “Right. I wasn’t expecting him- _them_ to have any guests. Come in.” And then she moved away from the door and walked deeper into the house.

Exchanging looks, the trio wiped their feet on the mat and followed Mrs Wrenly into the house until she stopped in the middle of the lounge room and looked around as if searching for something, and they paused in the darkened hallway to give her space. Cameron leaned over and whispered in Aff’s ear, “Am I the only person feeling uneasy?” Aff shook their head. “Good, great, glad it’s not just me then.”

“Jamie?” Mrs Wrenly called, sounding slightly impatient. “Jamie?”

The back door opened and Jamie entered, shoving something into the pocket of their robe- because it really could only be described as a robe- and looking a little bored. “You called?”

“How was community service?” Mrs Wrenly asked, changing the subject for just a moment.

“Fine. Boring as usual,” Jamie fiddled with their hat a little bit before giving up all pretence of being interested and sighed. “What did you need?”

Mrs Wrenly turned away and grabbed their bag off of the kitchen counter. “Your friends are here to see you. I wasn’t expecting you to have guests.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be home,” Jamie replied. “What friends?”

“You’ve only got three,” Mrs Wrenly said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed past the three kids hiding in the hallway. A moment later, they heard the front door open and close, and the car drove away down the street.

Slowly, tentatively, they crept out of the shadows of the hallway to come into view of Jamie standing in the middle of the room, examining their nails. “Welcome, welcome,” Jamie said, looking up. “I was worried you wouldn’t make it. Took you long enough.”

“We had to convince Aff’s dad to let them come with us,” Cameron said. “We’ve never met your mum before. She seems… intense.”

“Nah, she’s just busy,” Jamie waved him off. “She’s late for work. Otherwise, you would have never met her. Everyone got their homework?”

“I’ve got English,” Cameron said, regrettably. “I haven’t got Amy to do my homework for me anymore, so I’m stuck doing it on my own for the time being. Unless... one of you wants to help me with it?” he added hopefully looking a little bit like a kicked puppy.

Laughing, Sasha laughed as she ruffled his hair. “No can do, Cam. I’ve got advanced Calc to finish by Tuesday, so you’re on your own.” Scooping up her bag from the floor, swung it onto her back as she danced away from Cameron’s grabbing hands and up towards the stars.

“Don’t look at me,” Aff said, holding their hands up. “I’ve got overdue history I need to finish before Mrs Gibson blows a gasket for getting it late. You’ve got more chance of getting Jamie to do it than me.”

Making their way upstairs, Jamie stumbled a little bit and used the banister to balance themselves. “Not today, cupcake. I’m out of order, for the time being, call again later.”

“Don’t you have homework?” Cameron asked them. Sasha looked at them as they walked up the stairs with inquisitive eyes and a knowing smirk. “How did you get off scot-free?”

“Oh, my poor boy, I _absolutely_ have homework I should be doing,” Jamie laughed as they flounced up the stairs, voice light as their movement was heavy. “I just don't give a fuck.”

As Cameron lamented, Sasha watched Jamie for a little while longer before exchanging a knowing look with Aff and following them up the stairs. “ _Jamie_ ,” She giggled, easily catching up to them. “What the hell did you _take_?”

“Oh, you know,” Jamie said absently as they tripped on one of the steps and stabilized themselves with Sasha. “A little bit of this, a little bit of that. A little something special I cooked up that may or may not do all three.”

The loud conversation from downstairs fell silent as Jamie spoke, louder than they expected, and Cameron slowly started to beam as Aff tried to muffle their laughter with their sleeve. Cameron marched up the stairs and easily overtook Jamie, and held out his hand. “Gimme,”

Snorting, Jamie weakly shoved Cameron away and hovered a protective hand over their back pocket. “Cool your jets, hotshot,” Jamie said. “Not yet. I’m still testing it out, so once it’s finished you can have some. So until then, you can have some of my other stock, but I’ve got no idea what this shit does yet. It could kill you. So be a little patient,” a cheeky grin spread across their face as they shoved Cameron in the chest and rushed past him up the stairs. “Besides, you’ve got _homework_ to do.”

Jamie bolted up the stairs, expecting to be chased, but Cameron and Sasha stayed on the stairs, watching them with amusement, as Aff joined them. “I don’t know about you,” Sasha said as she linked her arms through both Aff and Cameron’s arms, not really fitting on the narrow set of stairs, but they somehow made it work. “But I have a feeling that this is going to be a very interesting study session.”

Upstairs, Jamie was already waiting for them in their room, lying on the bed and playing with a wickedly curved blade that they tossed from hand to hand like it was a rubber ball. “Don’t mess up my salt circle,” they said idly as the others stepped through the threshold. “I’m not done with it yet.”

The others gingerly stepped around the various spell components and unknown objects until they managed to locate the centre of the room and they began pulling their books out of their backpacks and laying them out on the floor. Aff laid on their stomach as they began scribbling things on the side of their page instead of doing the overdue homework that they had been so worried about while Sasha watched Jamie on the bed, not worried about her calculus work at all, and Cameron eyed the bag of new drugs that Jamie had placed on the bedside table.

Sasha elbowed Cameron in the side and ruffled Aff’s hair to get their attention and pointed her chin at Jamie, who was staring at the roof, hands folded over their chest, eyes half-lidded and heavy. Their breathing was deep and laboured, almost like they were asleep, and their cheeks were flushed with a dangerously endearing red blush that lit up their pale skin. “Oh, Jamie dear, how are you feeling?” she said sweetly, reaching over and gently running a hand down their arm. Jamie shivered at the contact.

“Fucking fantastic,” Jamie said, voice deep and watery, a little bit slow and sloppy. “The best of both worlds, really. The best concoction I've ever come up with.”

“What dwarves are you?” Aff asked. The seven dwarves metaphor back at the party when they were trying Jamie’s drugs for the first time was still one of the greatest things they had ever heard and they couldn’t help using it now.

Jamie thought for a moment head tilting almost off the bed, hair toppling off the side. “Sleepy,” they said. “Happy. Horny. Bashful. _Definitely_ Dopey. A little bit of Doc. All the good stuff.”

Snorting, Cameron picked up his pencil and spun it around in his fingers. “I don’t remember ‘Horny’ being one of the Seven Dwarves but alright.”

Pausing, Jamie’s eyes opened for a moment and looked at Cameron with a confused look. “I didn’t say horny, did I?”

“Yeah, you did,” Aff laughed, eyes fixed on Jamie.

“Oh,” Jamie blinked before shrugging and returning their attention back to the ceiling. “Whoops. Slip of the tongue. Maybe I should make that a new option on the menu. Maybe I can make some for having a good time, just in case. Call that one Horny. Or maybe that could be the new Doc. Who knows.” there was a pause where Jamie really did look Bashful. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Grinning, Sasha leaned over and grabbed Jamie by the side of the head and smacked a sloppy, intense kiss on their lips, and Jamie looked a little surprise for half a second before they melted into the kiss and reciprocated the contact, moaning against Sasha’s lips. When Sasha pulled away, she grinned and said, “Don’t be embarrassed, Jamie, I like this new you. It’s adorable. And sexy.”

“Fuck,” Jamie breathed, “I can’t believe you’ve managed to kiss me twice and I’ve let you.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sasha pouted. “You’re the one kissing me back. If you really had a problem with it, you’d push me away, right?”

“I-” Jamie gasped. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Giggling, Sasha moved away back to her position and left a squirming Jamie alone on the bed, gasping like all the air had been sucked out of their lungs. “Wow,” Aff’s eyes were wide. “All that with just a kiss? Hook me up with some of _that_ shit.”

“You heard them,” Sasha said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Not until it’s finished.”

“It looks so good though,” Aff grumbled before sitting back on their belly and returning to their work.

“You’ve got homework to do,” Jamie said again, still flustered and blushing and squirming on the bed. “And besides, I don’t want to be the reason your old man is disappointed and annoyed with you. Not this time, at least. I want no part of your daddy issues.”

Aff made a face. “Daddy issues? What daddy issues? My dad’s fucking great.”

Sasha looked at them with a strange look. “Oh, darling, everyone has daddy issues if you look hard enough.”

Laughing, Cameron gave up all pretence of attempting to complete his English homework and gently kicked Aff in the side with his foot. “Don’t worry. Jamie will let us have some of their stuff sooner or later, we’ll get to them eventually.”

Groaning, Aff pushed their books away and rolled over onto their back, rubbing their hands heavily down their face and lightly slapping their cheeks to get rid of their exhaustion. “But I’m so bored and I don’t give a fuck about this stupid history homework.”

A smile spread across Jamie’s face. “If you’re bored, I could always keep you entertained. And if a very long make-out session isn’t your style, I’ve got plenty of other stock that you could try. Now that we’re not at a loud, overwhelming party full of sweaty dancing people wanting to get laid and high, so it would probably be a more pleasant experience for you.”

“I probably shouldn’t. My dad would kick my ass. He thinks your mum is looking over us,” Aff rolled over again. “I’ll just suck it up.”

Jamie tried to sit up on their elbows and immediately collapsed back down to the pillows again, but they rolled over onto their side with their hand folded under their face to look at Aff. “Why does he think that my mum is watching us?”

“We told him that she’s a cop,” Cameron said absently, finally paying attention to his work. “No big deal.”

“She works the reception desk,” Jamie scoffed. “She’s not a cop. Why does everyone think that she’s a cop? Have you seen my mum? She couldn't scare a baby.”

“I don’t know,” Sasha laughed. “She’s pretty scary to me.”

Rolling their eyes, Jamie decided not to answer that, and let their eyelids fall closed. “All of you just be quiet and do your homework. Wake me up when you’re finished, and I swear to _god_ if you touch any of my stashes without asking, I will not hesitate to hex you.”

“You're no fun,” Cameron muttered as he chewed on the end of his pen.

“Don’t worry,” Sasha purred, running a fingernail down his face. “We don’t need drugs to have fun. We can have fun in… other ways.”

Aff frowned. “What happened to doing homework?” 

Even Jamie laughed at that. “Oh, darling,” Sasha said. “You didn’t really think that we were going to get any homework done today, did you?”

And it was safe to say that their books weren’t looked at again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, let me know if I've accidentally referred to Jamie and Aff as the wrong pronouns, sometimes I miss things in my editing, and this group is hard to edit at the best of times. Anyway, hope you enjoy it x


End file.
